1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of growing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vertical hydroponic system.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional growing methods require large areas of space with plenty of sun and water. Hydroponic systems and specifically recovery hydroponic systems, where the water is recycled for a predetermined period of time improves efficiency and reduces water consumption. Likewise, vertical hydroponic systems decreases the amount of space required, and allows the grower to access more sun by extending the growing area vertically.
Currently, existing vertical hydroponic systems are expensive to manufacture and difficult to access. Consequently, there is a need for a vertical hydroponic system that is more economical to manufacture and more efficient to use than previously invented models.